Kaito and the Pillow Pet
by Lii and Eii
Summary: Kaito just wants a Pillow Pet of his very own. How much is that to ask? Well, nobody wants to get him one. Whats a poor guy to do? By Eii


**Happy Birthday, Lii-sama! ^-^" **

**This is late… TTATT Anyway… I still have some important stuff to make clear~**

**I do not own Pillow pets, Vocaloid, or iTunes…. But I do own some cutlery. *grin***

"It's a pillow! It's a pet! It's a pillow pet! Your child or grandchild's face will light up when they receive their very own pillow-"

"Don't watch this crap, Kaito." Meiko scoffed, hitting the power button on the yellow remote. Kaito let out a heavy sigh and sat up to face the brunette.

"Mei-chan…. Will you buy me a pillow pet?"

"Yuck. No!" She scolded, rushing off to the kitchen for a drink.

"I want one…" Kaito sighed, and he decided it was time to be mature and buy one on his own. He rushed to the laptop to order one.

"Ooh, Which one? The penguin or the ladybug? I just can't decide!" He squealed.

"The penguin. It suits you."

"What is that tiny little voice?"" Kaito gasped dramatically, scanning the room for the source.

"It's me, you idiot."

"Ah! Piko-chan!"

"I'm a **boy**." Piko grunted, "Now unplug me from this stupid laptop," He whined, tugging at his USB cord, "Miki thought I could download iTunes!" Kaito tore the USB out of the computer, and Piko stormed out, calling Miki some very mean names under his breath. Kaito slowly moved the mouse to the "Order" button under the penguin. Almost there….

"What the hell are you doing, Kaito?" Rin screamed, rushing to the laptop.

Kaito shrieked.

"Kaito, That's my computer! Go away! Shoo! Don't make me sick the road roller on you!"

"Rin, calm down…" Len sighed. Kaito thought he was trying to help, but it sounded more like Len could care less what happened to him. Rin shoved Kaito from the chair with great force, and Kaito darted from the room with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Baby." Len grunted, walking to the room Rin was in with a banana clenched in his fist.

"Yo….Shion…" A menacing voice whispered from around the corner.

"Tei?"

"I know how to get you a pillow pet. It's real easy."

"Does it involve the black market or getting arrested?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh no…." Kaito moaned, but agreed to follow whatever plan Tei had hatched because he was just that desperate for his very own pillow pet.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Get the fuck down here!" Tei snapped at Kaito, who was still clumsily crawling through an air vent at the Pillow Pet Enterprises factory.

"I'm coming…." He wailed, "I just don't thnk this is very sa-WAAAAAAAAH!"

"Lame!" Tei sang as Kaito hit the ground after falling twenty feet put of the air vent.

"Where are the potholes…" He cried, rubbing his head.

"The what?"

"The potholes. Every time I get hurt, there's a pothole to save me…"

"That only applies to road rollers, Kaito."

oOoOoOo

"Tei, you said we wouldn't get arrested!" Kaito cried, scratching at the window of the squad car.

"I lied."

"You shouldn't have tried to kill that poor woman!"

"She wouldn't tell me where the cutlery was."

"It's a pillow factory, they don't have cutlery!"

Kaito sighed and looked down at his handcuffs. At this rate, he'd never get a pillow pet.

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Kaito rushed to Neru's room.

"Oh, Kaito, you were released from community prison?" she asked when he arrived.

"Yeah! They only kept me for the night, since it was Tei who tried to kill the factory worker," Kaito grinned, "I'm pretty sure Tei was sent off to an asylum somewhere!"

"That's nice," Neru said apathetically from behind the screen of her phone. Kaito's face lit up. He had an idea.

"Hey, Neru, do you mind calling this number?" He smiled, leaning towards the blonde and lifting his sleeve to reveal a phone number written down it.

"I don't cal '1-800' numbers. They're dumb." Neru snapped.

"Plea-"

"No."

"But-"

"No buts. Just no."

Kaito sighed and moved onto the next person he could think of to buy him a pillow pet.

"Luka, can-"

"No."

He decided to turn to the last person he wanted to ask for help. The one person he was most afraid of, aside from Rin and Tei. No, maybe this person was the same. No, maybe worse.

"Yuki….?" He stammered, clinging to the doorway for support. The 9 year old looked up from her tea party, which she was having with…

No way.

A puppy pillow pet.

"Yuki! Give me that! Please, I bet you!" He burst out, then cupped his mouth out of shock over what he'd just said. When the girl shook her head in denial, he rushed towards the fluffy joy. Once his hhand was clasped around its ear, he felt a sharp pain in his hand.

"My God…." He gasped. Yuki was biting his hand. His hand. Oh my.

"Let ith go!" She scremed, clamping her jaw around his hand even tighter, and the pain was getting harsher by the second.

"NO!" He cried out, trying to shake the child off. They were soon spinning in circles around the room.

"Imouto-chan…?" Two girls said in shock at the scene set before them. Yuki quickly released and sat back at the tea table as if nothing had happened.

"Yes, Onee-chans?" She purred.

"Were you…" Chii began,

"Just biting Kaito?" Eii finished.

"Of course not, silly-willies!" She piped, sipping her cup of "Apple Tea", which was really just colored water, but no one dared to tell her.

"Okay…" Chii said,

"See you later…" Eii finished, and the twins continued on, ignoring the fact that Kaito was sobbing and holding onto his bleeding hand.

"You little…." Kaito grimaced.

"What? I'm an angel~!" Yuki chirped, twirling in circles with her hands outstretched.

"I'm gonna tell Meiko." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare…" she hissed, "If you do, I'll tell everyone you let a little girl make you bleed." She sneered. Kaito shook his head rapidly and left the little demon to her tea-party-turned-death-trap empty handed. As he ran from the room, he tripped on something on the floor.

"What the hell…?" He grunted, rubbing his head and turning to see what tripped him. It was a girl, with black hair in a side ponytail. 'She looks a lot like Miku,' He thought, 'Only orange.'

"What are you doing on the floor?" he yelled.

"I was just picking up my fruit collection. They ran away." She told him, holding a pineapple, a kiwi, and a grape in her arms.

"Help us!" the kiwi shrieked, and the girl quickly chucked the kiwi across the room.

"I'm Lii." She told him, "And that fruit didn't just beg for help…" She said quickle, trying to clear the evidence.

"Sure…" Kaito said, "Hey, do you want to help me get a pillow pet?"

"Those weird things…? My little sister Luu has one!" She said with a grin, "I can steal it! It's a penguin, is that okay?"

"It's perfect." He smiled, and they ran to Luu's room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Kaito smiled and cuddled his brand new penguin pillow pet as he sat on the roof of the Vocaloid House, far from the demon Yuki, especially far from Tei, and far from everyone else, snuggled up close to his new friend, the pillow pet.

"I'll name you Timothy." He cooed, stroking its head.

**This was going to be my first fanfiction, but I got sidetracked. ^-^" Instead it was "Zatsune Is Still Alive"…. Hm. Heh! Anyway, this came up in an RP between me and Lii-sama, so I decided to write something based on it. There are a few things in here from other RPs, like the fruit, and Timothy. Timothy is a little boy I put in all the stories I write for school… ^-^" Anyway… Review, because those make me all happy inside~!**

**Pillow pets of your choice to all who review! Squee~**


End file.
